When the Girls Talk
by Shadowwriter1636
Summary: How much information do the women of the BAU share?


**Disclaimer: This is a Rossi/Strauss story, I love Rossi, I love Strauss and therefore I love Rossi and Strauss. I don't own the characters or anything dealing with Criminal Minds, except this story. I don't like the way they killed off Erin, so I change it to suit my own twisted mind**. **I like writing Erin's kids into my stories, so they will be in a lot of them.**

**Reviews are appreciated**

**When the Girls Talk**

"Erin, you home?" he asked dropping his go bag on the floor, hanging his jacket in the closet.

Coming from the other room, she kissed him quickly, mouthed I'm on the phone, took his hand and led him into the den. Finishing her conversation, she hung up the phone, and took a seat next to him. "Why are you here? I didn't expect you until tomorrow?"

"I live here, but I can go to a hotel and come back tomorrow if your boyfriends supposed to be here tonight." Looking at his wife as she played with his fingers.

Smiling, "no, I'm glad you're home, but when I talked to Penelope before I left Quantico she said you weren't coming home until tomorrow."

"We weren't, but we did what we were sent to do, we gave the profile and caught the unsub. They can handle the rest." He shrugged leaning back into the couch.

"They didn't need the team to stay and help close the case?"

He was getting the feeling she really wasn't happy he was home, turning slightly to look at her, "Is something wrong? Is there a problem with me being home? I was joking earlier, but I can go somewhere else if you need or want me gone."

"David, don't be silly. You know I'm glad you're home. I just wasn't expecting you." Leaning into him, kissing him deeply, letting her tongue slide into his mouth really tasting him. Breaking the kiss when the need for air became too much, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love your lips, your mouth, your kisses, Amante."

Not saying anything he tilted her head up and kissed her again, this time slowly he felt no need to hurry, turning it into a long, lingering, gentle kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, David. Now you want to tell me what's bothering you?" She asked sitting up to look at him.

"Nothing's, I'm a little tired from this last case. It was brutal, we didn't sleep much, but it's done. It isn't one of those that will stay with us. It's one of those you can solve and forget."

They sat in silence just holding each other for a long time, finally kissing the top of her head, Dave spoke, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you can always ask me anything you want. I have no secrets from you, except maybe my affair with Hugh Jackman." She giggled.

"Well give my apologies to Mr. Jackman, for screwing up your evening by coming home early." He chuckled some, "You really love your night outs with the girls don't you?"

"Yes, I do. It's nice having friends who actually understand what we do. Beth and Savannah are just learning, but JJ and Penelope understand. It's even good most of the time when Alex and Ashley join us."

"How much do you talk about us and our relationship?"

"I don't know…some, we all do. Women talk about their partners when they get together." She shifted in his arms so she could see his face. There was a mixture of amusement and worry.

"Can I ask what you tell them?"

Leaning her head against his chest, "I guess I've told them about some of the things we've done together. What a wonderful husband you are, how we decided to start dating. I've told them how you helped me and how you still help me. I've mentioned you help around the house and how you take care of me and my kids. How you love the kids. Why are you asking?"

"A couple things were said the other night at dinner. Do you talk about intimate things?"

"I'm not sure what you mean? What was said, David" she asked concerned.

"Oh I don't know…something about orgasms from being kissed, being carried up stairs and mind blowing sex." Smiling at her, "Would you like to tell me what and how much they know?"

Erin started to laugh. "Oh David, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think when we were sharing things our man could do that other's might not, that the girls would ever bring it up in front of you."

"Not in front of me, Erin. It was mentioned in front of the whole team, the chief of police and three detectives who were having dinner with us. Two of those detectives were women. You wouldn't believe the looks I got."

Kissing him, "David, I didn't say anything that isn't true. We do have mind blowing sex, it's always amazing. It's who we are, we always want to please the other and that makes it wonderful every time."

"Okay, I'll agree there and if you explained it like that fine, but what about the other stuff."

"Beth and Savannah were talking about how well Aaron and Derek could kiss. Commenting on the way they felt, how they would be breathless. I'm not sure how it came out; Alex asked if you were a good kisser, I nodded but didn't really answer until Ashley dared me. It just slipped out that you have the ability to give me an orgasm by kissing me." She watched to see if he was really upset. "I love that mouth, David. I let them know one thing those amazing lips are capable of. Every woman should be so lucky."

"Baby, I don't really care if you talk about us and our relationship, it was just a shock to hear it all brought up at dinner and in front of everyone when part of them are strangers. How did the walking up the stairs sex comes up?"

Smiling Erin, remembered that night. _Dave had been on the road for almost two weeks. She'd been waiting for him to get home, she missed him and knew this case would have brought back some awful memories. She heard the door open and his go bag hit the floor. That was all she needed. Not waiting for him to come into the living room, pushing him against the first floor hallway way. She devoured his lips, pressing her body against his. In true Rossi form, his hand found her ass, so she could feel the reaction his body was having to her._

_Reaching down Erin unzipped his jeans, bringing his cock out and stroking him. He was already rock hard, but she wanted him to know she wanted…no…needed him now, against the wall. Needing no more prompting, Dave opened her robe, place one of her legs around his waist and entered her. _

"_Oh Gawd, David you feel so good." She told him, kissing him, before sucking on his neck through his shirt. _

_Thrusting in and out slowly, he kissed her. He knew if they continued like this one or both would get hurt. "Hang on, Baby." Wrapping her other leg around his waist, he held her tight, turned and started towards the stairs. _

_Breathless, "What are you doing?"_

"_Taking you upstairs."_

"_David, I can walk. You're going to hurt yourself." _

_Kissing her hot and hard on the second step, "Don't talk, just feel." The way he was angled inside her made his every movement send exquisite sensations through her body. Every couple steps he would stop, thrust in and out causing her to whimper. Reaching the halfway point, she knew she was a goner, her orgasm threatened. _

_Stopping again Dave thrust once more sending her speeding over the cliff, "I can't hold on, David." She cried as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through her body. He inner walls spasmed, around him, but he didn't care, he continued to climb the stairs, not giving her the chance to come down. _

_Carrying her into their bedroom, still deep inside, Dave kicked off his shoes, as Erin helped remove his shirt. Finally he placed her on the bed, withdrawing only long enough to swiftly get rid of the rest of his clothes. Burying him within her walls again, they found their rhythm this time reaching ecstasy together._

_Dave started to move off her, "Stay, please." Kissing him, "That was amazing, David. Where did you learn that and why haven't we ever tried it before?"_

_Smiling, "I don't know, I've never done that before, but we __are __**Definitely**__ doing it again!"_

"Earth to Erin, where are you?" Dave asked waving his hand in front of her face laughing.

"What, oh sorry, Amante, I was just remembering the stairs." Giving him her undivided attention, "I'm not sure why I told them all about that day, but I'm not sorry. Are you upset that they know?"

Pulling her to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her, "No baby I'm not mad, but can you be a little more discreet about what they know?" Standing he held out his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought maybe we might try something Morgan told me about. It could give you something new for your next week's girls' night out." He wanted to try something new, who was she to say no; in her experience new things with David Rossi brought her immense pleasure.

"Lead the way, David, lead the way."


End file.
